The Brig Block Tango
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Just an idea about what goes on in the Brig on the New Hope. Co Authored by Nerwen Aldarion


Disclaimer: We don't own anything

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: I came up with this idea in my Sience Class when someone asked me if I had been to Chicago, and I started thinking about the musical. This isn't really a retaliation just some fun.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This song was fun to write and goes into the Rise and Fall song inspirations but as she said it is just kind of an added scene that popped into our heads after reading chapter 20 have fun!

**

* * *

**

**The Brig Block Tango**

KAL  
chew  
SHAY  
thief  
TERRI  
Traitor

HUNYAK  
Uh uh  
TWINS  
Revenge  
JAN  
Katarn

KAL  
chew  
SHAY  
thief  
TERRI  
Traitor

HUNYAK  
Uh uh  
TWINS  
Revenge  
JAN  
Katarn

ANNOUNCER  
And now the six cheery criminals of the New Hope Brig in their rendition of "The Brig Block Tango"

KAL  
chew  
SHAY  
thief  
TERRI  
Traitor

HUNYAK  
Uh uh  
TWINS  
Revenge  
JAN  
Katarn

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

TWINS  
I betcha you would have done the same!

KAL  
chew  
SHAY  
thief  
TERRI  
Traitor

HUNYAK  
Uh uh  
TWINS  
Revenge  
JAN  
Katarn

KAL (Spoken)  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Darren.  
Darren liked to bite his nails.  
No, not bite. CHEW. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's Darren layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' Ardees  
and Bitin'. No, not Bitin'.  
Chewin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You chew your nails one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the blaster off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have dome the same!

SHAY (Spoken)  
I have this little problem

A teeny one really

I'm a thief you see, I just can't help myself

I'll steal money, weapons

Anything I can trade in for a few credits

So one day I see this door open

I was thinkin' 'kinda idiot leaves his door open'

And it was just too tempting

So I took all the prototypes

And I cashed them in

And spent it all…

ALL  
They had it coming

They had it coming

They only have themselves to blame

If you'd had been there,

If you'd had seen it

I betcha you would have done the same

TERRI (Spoken)  
Well I go to this party you see

And I met this great guy

I swear it was love at first sight

But then I introduced him to my friend Karina

My BEST friend

Well she stole him out from under me

And I was heart broken

So I followed that dirty traitor to her room

And in a blinding rage

I stabbed her with my Vibroblade

Eighteen times…

ALL  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

HUNYAK (Spoken in Twi'lek)  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

JAN (Spoken)  
Yeah, but di you do it?

HUNYAK  
UH UH, not guilty!

TWINS  
We found this great author that we just loved

We'd look everyday to see if a new chapter was posted

What we wanted the most

Was for this one couple to get together

And then the most terrible thing happened

He started to break them up

We begged and pleaded for him to get them back together

Seem'd like he would

But then he ruined them again

And we had warned him

That if he ever messed them up

It would be curtains for him

Well that's the price you pay

For not listening…

ALL

He had it coming

He had it coming

We warned him not to do us wrong

If you had been there

If you had seen it

You'd know it was coming all along  
JAN (Spoken)  
I had this great partner

We're operatives and are always in tough situations

Things were going great for us

I was even beginning to think…

Anyways my old friend comes along

My first love

And Kyle was just so angry with him

I have loyalty to my friend

And when I heard him say those things

My mind went blank

And now I'm here

On charges of assault…

ALL  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

ALL

They had it coming

They had it coming

They only have themselves to blame

If you'd had been there,

If you'd had seen it

I betcha you would have done the same

KAL  
chew  
SHAY  
thief  
TERRI  
Traitor

HUNYAK  
Uh uh  
TWINS  
Revenge  
JAN  
Katarn

* * *

A/N: Did you like it, we had to add ourselves in for fun. Hopefully you guys got a kick out of imagining Jan on stage as a show girl. Do us a favor and review. 


End file.
